Loving you
by Devilish Dream
Summary: The Relation between the two is not easily Understood but the love is.


**Loving You**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Dedicated:** To Infinite Colors *Marvic* Baby I am your Secret Santa. Enjoy reading and Happy Holidays

* * *

This was just plain torture, sitting here in the car waiting for him.

I mean it is not as if I will jump on the sweets as soon as I see them, but Natsume thinks otherwise.

Of all things, he treats me like a kid and I hate it. Once again, I looked out of the car towards the sweet shop where Natsume has gone.

I still am not happy with how things have turned out now. As Natsume had predicted I jumped on the sweets as soon as I saw them.

I hate this person more than I could ever hate anyone; but still one little scar on him makes me worried as hell.

I looked at Natsume beside me who was driving fast. I asked him to slow down but he refused to listen to me. Why am I even here? I have asked myself this question thrice. Natsume had asked me to go out with him but he only brought me along to carry them.

I was happy when he asked me out as I thought of how rich Natsume was and how he could feed me in my favorite restaurant. Instead, we ate in a hot dog stand. I mean was he for real?

"If you keep cursing under your breath you will cut your tongue leading yourself to death." This was only thing I needed to hear.

I looked at him, as I was a hungry tigress. "I will kill myself before spending the whole day with you."

Immediately the car came to halt and he quickly stepped out of the car. He came to my side, opened the door, and dragged me out.

"The last bus will leave in 30 minutes to the academy so you better start running as we are on the far east end of Academy."

Saying this, he left me alone in the dust of his car and in the only part of the academy I had never visited.

* * *

A week passed since the whole 'he left me on the road' incident and I was not able to see Natsume. I reminded myself to spat venomous words at him and -if possible- hit him. Later, when Ruka saw me worrying about Natsume, he informed me that he had gone on a mission and would not arrive until two weeks.

That made me sad as well as worrisome. Natsume always took dangerous missions, even after I became his girlfriend. He does not seem to care for his safety.

The rest of the week and upcoming week passed in a blur. All I could think of was Natsume and his return. That fateful day came but as usual, Natsume passed me some smart-ass comment when I told him I was worried about him, which resulted in me yelling at him. For a moment, our eyes met and he conveyed to me that he was alright and God only knows that the heavy burden from my shoulders lifted at that moment.

I will sure take my revenge on that cold-hearted pervert sooner than he thought, but I was relieved that he was back with just a few scratches and no deep injuries.

* * *

Days changed into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years but I was not able to do anything about Natsume. Since we entered high school, we were getting close; even though he was protective of me, he still insults me and calls me by names. I have an adorable name, Mikan yet he calls me Polka.

I always wondered how our future would be. Will he ever be able to free himself from the clutches of the Academy? I want him to know how good it feels to be free, free from any responsibility, free of killing, and free from the darkness.

We sat quietly under the Sakura tree with his head on my lap and my fingers in his hair.

"Natsume, we will be together, after our graduation right?" I had insecurities and I wanted Natsume to make me feel secure again.

"I'm not letting you go away so easily Polka."

He was, again being self-centered by calling me Polka.

"Your name..." I looked at him as he spoke, "it's too polite to be spoken when we are in public".

I raised my brow. This person was complicated.

"I don't want to be like the others. I do not want to fall under the same category as those who call you by your name. If I die, then you will remember me as the person who never called you by your name. I have been trying to seal the memories of us together."

I caressed his cheeks making him look at me. "Even without that I will remember you; and don't you dare leave me alone Natsume or I will kill you myself."

He chuckled which made me curious.

"What is it?"

"See Polka that is why I worry about you, because you are naïve. Moreover, do not worry because we will be together forever. I promise," He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

I smiled myself because I knew that no matter what, Natsume would always keep his promise.

* * *

**A/N**: It turned cheesy and diverted yet I dared to post it as a gift. Sorry for the mistake and I hope it at least made you smile.

Do not be disappointed I will revise it if you want. This is my first time writing for Secret Santa.

Thanks

D!


End file.
